See me smiling (fr)
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: Ce qui semblait impossible était arrivé. Il s'était fait capturer. Pourtant, alors que cet endroit semblait être un cauchemar dans la réalité, une lumière se présente devant lui. Qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui veut l'aider alors qu'elle ne le connais même pas? -Aucune romance


Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela se produirait. Pourtant, c'est arrivé. J'ai été capturé par les marines…enfin, je crois bien que ce sont les marines. J'aurai dû porter plus attention au symbole que j'ai vu sur l'uniforme. Ça s'est passé si vite…j'ai peine à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Mais le pire, c'est justement le fait que j'ai été capturé. C'est un déshonneur de devoir supporter une telle défaite. Si Kidd voyait ça…non, je préfère qu'il ne me voie pas dans cet état. Désarmé, pendu au plafond par des chaines retenant mes poignets et retenu en place par d'autres chaines accrochées au sol retenant mes chevilles, ne portant qu'un pantalon car ils m'ont retiré mon masque…moi…sans masque… C'est humiliant, surtout qu'ils peuvent voir chacune de mes expressions, bien que je fais souvent la même quand ils essaient de me faire parler : une expression de douleur. Ils savaient dès le départ que je ne parlerais pas. Ils ont approché cette machine qu'ils avançaient à même le sol, je crois bien qu'elle roulait. Elle possédait cinq aiguilles placées comme une croix qu'ils m'ont planté dans le ventre. Ça ne faisait rien jusqu'à ce qu'un produit passe par les aiguilles. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose tentait de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Ils laissent cette sensation durer un moment, puis retirent les aiguilles pour laisser s'estomper la douleur, me questionnant du même coup. N'ayant aucune réponse de ma part, ils recommençaient une deuxième fois. Ils le font deux fois chaque jour. Ça doit bien faire une semaine que je suis là, maintenant. À chaque jour, ce sont les mêmes trois scientifiques qui viennent me questionner. L'un avec une couronne de cheveux gris et une moustache bien garnie, une cicatrice près de son œil droit bleu, son gauche étant brun. Le deuxième à une queue de cheval noire aux reflets argentés et un regard perçant vert. Le dernier avait un duvet blanc sur son crâne, ses yeux tellement bridés que je n'en ai pas vu la couleur. Ça peut sembler comme des détails inutiles, mais je préférais me concentrer sur ces détails plutôt que sur la douleur. Les trois portent la même chose; un manteau rembourré blanc avec le symbole des marines brodé en bleu et un autre symbole, que je ne reconnais pas, brodé au fil rouge : un scorpion. La raison des manteaux? La température de la cellule où je me trouve. Pour tout dire, il y a une couche de neige au sol. Il fait froid, mais ça ne m'affecte pas vraiment. Pour le froid, j'ai survécu à pire. Je ne le ressens pas vraiment avec la douleur…ce qui me fais remarquer qu'ils ne sont pas encore venu aujourd'hui. Auraient-ils laissé tomber? J'en doute, c'est pourquoi je me méfis. Quelque chose se prépare…

_-Ailleurs dans le bâtiment-_

+Garde l'œil ouvert en tout temps. Personne ne doit venir ici durant notre absence.

-Même si le système de sécurité est activé, tu dois t'assurer que tout soit fonctionnel.

\-Et n'essaie pas de descendre au quatrième sous-sol. C'est interdit et tu le sais.

Les trois scientifiques habillés de leurs sarraus étaient tournés vers une jeune femme assise sur un banc, les regardant de ses grands yeux orangés. Un large manteau blanc rembourré sur le dos, elle balance ses jambes dans le vide légèrement, ne montrant presque pas le mouvement aux trois scientifiques. Sa large chevelure blonde était attachée maladroitement derrière elle en une queue de cheval, son toupet tassé sur la droite pour dévoiler son visage. Elle tenait ses bras devant elle sur ses genoux, bien en équilibre. Elle hocha la tête avec lenteur aux instructions des scientifiques, disant peu de mots, mais ses mains gantées de cuir noir, se serrant légèrement à la mention de l'étage interdit. =Compris… \-Bien, nous serons de retour ce soir. Il faut que tout soit exactement dans cet état à notre retour.

=Compris…

+Nous partons, dans ce cas.

Certains que tout avait été compris, les scientifiques quittent le laboratoire, refermant la porte derrière eux. La jeune femme fixe la porte un instant, puis saute du banc sans un bruit, avançant de ses pieds nus vers le mur du fond où se trouvait un large écran et un clavier. La jeune femme jette un œil aux différentes touches et appuis sur celui en haut à droite. L'écran s'allume et une voix de femme mûre mêlée à des notes retentit :

« Activation du système de sécurité automatisé de laboratoire »

Un large sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de la jeune femme :

=Bonjour, Ssal.

« Heureuse d'entendre votre voix, Peggar. Les maitres sont sortis? »

=Oui, pour la journée. Il n'y a que toi et moi cette fois. Du moins, si on peut vraiment croire les paroles des maitres.

« Il y a d'autres formes de vie dans ce laboratoire, tu sais »

La jeune femme soupire un peu :

=Je sais bien qu'il y a de petites bestioles et des animaux que les maitres utilisent. Je parlais d'êtres qui parlent une langue humaine.

« Dans ce cas, il y a seulement une autre forme de vie »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'agrandit légèrement.

=Une…autre?

Elle posa ses paumes sur les côtés du clavier, se penchant pour être plus près de l'écran.

=De quoi tu parles? Quelle forme de vie? Où ça?!

La voix se fit hésitante.

« Je n'ai pas l'autorisation officielle de parler de ces information à autrui. La présence de cette forme de vie en ces lieux doit rester confidentielle. Même les supérieurs des maîtres ne doivent pas l'apprendre »

Peggar croise les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

=Ssal, penses-tu vraiment que je divulguerai une information confidentielle? Je suis la première à ne pas être supposée vivre, voir exister. Si j'ose sortir d'ici, cela causerait une émeute.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce assez rapidement, ce qui prouva à la jeune femme que son amie informatisée n'arrivait pas à la contredire. Peggar fixa l'écran sans broncher, gardant ses bras croisés sur son torse en attendant une réaction. La voix finit par revenir.

« Un être humain ayant une prime apposée sur sa tête a été capturé et emmené au quatrième sous-sol il y a de cela une semaine. Il vit encore »

Le visage de Peggar se déforma un peu sous la frayeur.

=Il y a quelqu'un de normal en bas?! Il va mourir de froid ou pour toute autre raison! Criminel ou pas, trop de vies se sont éteintes en ces lieux!

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur et se dirige d'un pas vif vers le mur de gauche, mais la voix du système de sécurité reprend avec empressement.

« Peggar, tu sais très bien ce que tu risques à vouloir descendre là. Il n'y a rien à faire qui ne te mette pas en danger. Les maitres ont interdit à quiconque de se rendre à cet étage, surtout toi »

Peggar s'arrête net, son visage caché par son toupet qui venait de tomber et ses poings fermés, les bras le long du corps alors qu'ils sont pris d'un tremblement.

=Surtout moi? J'y suis déjà allé, alors pourquoi serait-ce plus risqué pour moi?

« Je n'ai pas reçu cette information. Je sais seulement que tu ne dois pas voir cette personne »

Peggar repousse les mèches de son visage, son expression maintenant déterminée.

=Je vais descendre, Ssal. La seule décision qui reste à prendre est la tienne, à savoir si tu m'aides ou pas.

La décision ne se fit pas attendre. Après quelques secondes, un clignotant rouge apparu sur le clavier et un bruit de ferraille résonnant comme des pas sembla retentir un étage plus bas.

« Je vais aider. Il n'est pas question que je te laisses y aller seule et tu le sais très bien »

Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Peggar.

=Merci Ssal. Au fait, aurais-tu vu Cam ? Je crois bien que je vais avoir besoin de son aide en bas.

« Il me suit déjà. Il dormait avec l'armure »

La jeune femme hoche la tête.

=Encore sorti de sa cellule, hein? Ce brave Cam…

Elle continue d'avancer pour s'arrêter devant une énorme porte de métal blindé. Elle retira le gant de sa main gauche et posa cette main sur la porte, fermant les yeux. Elle attendit quelques instants et la porte glissa sur la droite en grinçant légèrement, preuve de l'âge de cette porte. Peggar pénètre dans une pièce assez grande pour contenir un dauphin de la Grand Line et se positionna au centre de la pièce. La voix de Ssal retentit de nouveau.

« Je te descend au deuxième en premier. Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas attraper moi-même sans difficulté et Cam essai encore de me les prendre »

Peggar soupire légèrement.

=Va falloir que je lui apprenne à ne pas faire ça.

Le sol se met à trembler légèrement et Peggar peut sentir la pièce descendre avec un son doux qui prouvait que le mécanisme était bien fonctionnel et ne risquait pas de tomber. Le tremblement cesse après quelques secondes et la porte coulisse de nouveau. De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait un robot d'un métal noir poli d'une dizaine de pieds. Il avait une forme à peu près humaine avec son corps, ses deux bras et ses deux jambes. Il avait des mains articulées, mais ses pieds se résumaient à une forme de botte. La tête ressemblait à un casque d'armure de chevalier avec une protection devant la bouche et le nez, laissant uniquement deux yeux dorés lumineux visibles. Il semblait y avoir une porte pour un compartiment sur son torse et une sur chaque avant-bras. Le robot pénètre dans la pièce, un petit son d'engrenage retentissant à chaque mouvement, et la voix de Ssal, qui auparavant résonnait tout autour, se fit entendre de derrière la protection.

« Es-tu certaine de vouloir descendre? »

=Oui Ssal, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

De petits pas feutrés annoncent l'arrivé d'un autre être dans la pièce et quelque chose saute vers Peggar qui l'attrape dans ses bras avec un large sourire.

=Cam!

La petite bête jappe joyeusement, la langue pendante et la queue fouettant l'air rapidement. Cam avait l'apparence d'un chien husky avec son pelage noir sur le dos et la tête et blanc sur le ventre, les pattes et le visage, mais il avait la grandeur et l'agilité d'un chat domestique. Peggar gratte derrière les oreilles de Cam qui se met à ronronner.

=Bon, maintenant qu'il est calmé, on va pouvoir prendre ce qui manque.

Gardant Cam dans ses bras, elle sort de la pièce pour poser le pied dans un long corridor de fer mat et de larges fenêtres. Il y avait de multiples portes autour, mais Peggar garda son regard vers Cam alors qu'elle avançait. Elle ne voulait pas les voir. Il y avait longtemps que la curiosité l'avait quitté en ce qui concernait cet endroit. Elle entendit tout de même les bruits de coups contre les baies vitrées, les hurlements de différentes créatures venant de chaque pièce qu'elle passait devant. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Ssal suivait derrière, impassible et silencieuse. Rendu au bout du couloir, Peggar ouvrit la dernière porte sur la droite et pénétra dans une pièce. Ssal resta hors de la pièce, n'ayant pas accès par cette porte à la pièce. Peggar leva les yeux pour regarder autour. C'était une petite cuisine, un peu comme une salle d'employé à laquelle on aurait ajouté un four. Peggar déposa Cam au sol et se dirigea vers les comptoirs pour farfouiller un peu.

=Où est-ce que j'ai mis…ah, voilà…

Elle ramassa quelques bocaux qu'elle posa sur le comptoir et observa chacun d'eux avant de sortir une bouilloire qu'elle alla remplir d'eau à l'évier. Cam s'assit sur le bord du comptoir, les yeux rivés vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les bocaux. Il commença à prendre son élan, voulant sauter sur le comptoir…

=Ah non! Tu ne ferras pas ça!

Peggar attrape la petite bête juste au moment où Cam allait sauter et le soulève, le gardant dans ses bras avec un air sérieux.

=Il ne faut pas que tout cela tombe, Cam. C'est important, j'en ai de besoin. Tu comprends?

La petite bête semble cligner des yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté, puis jappe un peu, la langue pendante.

=J'espère bien que c'est un oui.

Elle dépose Cam au sol et sort un contenant hermétique du comptoir pour l'y déposer. Elle commença alors à ouvrir les bocaux et à verser de leurs contenus, différentes poudres et herbes concassées, dans le contenant. La bouilloire siffla de manière stridente avant que Peggar ne s'y intéresse de nouveau. Elle verse du liquide chaud dans le contenant et mélange le tout avec une cuillère en bois. Le liquide obtenu était d'un brun ambré assez spécial avec une texture légèrement boueuse, restant tout de même liquide. N'importe qui aurait été dégoûté, mais Peggar savait qu'il ne fallait se fier à l'apparence de la mixture. Elle referma le contenant et rangea tout ce qu'elle avait sorti jusqu'à présent, nettoyant tout ce qui avait à être nettoyé. Le contenant en main, elle reprit Cam dans ses bras pour sortir de la pièce. Ssal se trouvait toujours là devant la porte.

« Prête? »

=Oui, allons-y.

Elle repasse dans le couloir, gardant son regard sur Cam mais avançant plus rapidement. Elle entra dans la pièce élévatrice et se posta au milieu, respirant calmement. Elle était passée…Elle sourit doucement à la petite bête dans ses bras.

=Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de ton aide, petit bonhomme. On descend tout en bas.

Cam se colle contre Peggar et lève ses petits yeux mouillés vers elle, comme pour la rassurer. La porte de la pièce se referme et Ssal soulève son bras gauche pour ouvrir une trappe de métal sur son avant-bras, dévoilant un clavier, et appuyer sur certaines touches.

« Descente au quatrième étage »

La pièce se met à trembler et descend encore plus bas. Un clignotant rouge s'active au plafond, mesure d'avertissement avant le dernier niveau. Peggar dépose Cam au sol et attrape ses cheveux pour les faire entrer dans le manteau et rabattre le large capuchon sur sa tête. La pièce s'immobilise et Ssal se tourne vers la jeune femme.

« On peut toujours remonter »

=Non Ssal, je ne rebrousse pas chemin.

« Très bien, ouverture de la double porte blindée »

Cam saute de nouveau vers Peggar, mais atteint son épaule pour se cacher dans le capuchon, s'enroulant derrière son cou. Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres de la jeune femme un instant, mais devient rapidement sérieux. La porte coulisse de nuage, un nuage de froid pénétrant dans la pièce. Peggar inspire un bon coup avant de s'avancer et sortir de la pièce. Ssal suivit derrière elle, la porte se refermant à son passage, et l'étage se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Il n'y avait que quelques points de lumière : les yeux de Ssal et ceux de Cam. Peggar tâtonna un peu son manteau et repéra la bosse qu'elle cherchait. Elle entra sa main dans la poche et en ressorti un objet long de forme cylindrique. Elle tapota l'une des extrémités et une lumière émana de l'objet, créant une sorte de sphère lumineuse qui englobait même Ssal. Le sol était recouvert d'une belle couche de neige qui remontait au-dessus des chevilles de la jeune femme, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Le déplacement serait un peu plus lent.

=À la grandeur que cet étage a, on pourrait y passer des semaines.

Elle se tourne vers Ssal :

=Peux-tu me diriger?

Ssal soulève l'un de ses bras métalliques et pointe devant vers la droite.

« Dans cette direction au fond de la pièce »

Peggar soupire, découragée.

=Génial, il fallait que ce soit cette cellule-là. Bon, allons-y.

Elle commence à avancer dans la direction pointée sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait voir.


End file.
